What do you choose?
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: This story is about Lucy getting kicked out of the Fairy Tail Club in High School because Lisanna came back. She was transferred in Blue Pegasus High School. Lisanna was sad about it, she blames herself. She met her old yet kind friend and what if Lucy will find it happy in Blue Pegasus and will never come back to Fairy Tail High? R&R please! This story has a little 'Romance'.
1. Chapter 1: Natsu is Stupid as a monkey

_Title: Who do you choose?_

Author: **Hello, people! As you know that I created another story but don't worry, I'll update a chapter every week in my stories!**

Erza: **I can't figure out why this isn't a great idea...**

Author:** Don't even say things like that in front of me!**

Erza: ***Ignoring me* Well, LH-san doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

Wendy: **That was my line! Anyways, Enjoy!**

Romeo: **That was my line! Anyways, R&R please!**

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

I was at my house slowly imagining the ways that I was suffering in the coming back of Lisanna, she was in Canada for 7 years but I don't mind cause' I still have my life and I'm still a member of my club in school, Fairy Tail.

My phone was ringing, it was a call from my friend which is Lisanna.

"Lucy, It's me Lisanna." Lisanna said.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"Because Natsu and Erza was thinking that you should leave Fairy Tail Club for a while because the only valid of number in clubs are 100, I'm so sorry." I heard her said as it was like my heart was going to break.

"I-It's okay, I s-should j-join other c-clubs.." I said while I was crying.

"L-Lucy!? Are you crying?" She asked as I just ended the call, I'm nothing without Fairy Tail.

[Lisanna's POV]

"L-Lucy!? Are you crying?" I asked her a little worried.

BEEP...BEEP...

"What have I done? Just because I was here they would kick her out." I said.

I called Natsu, he was going to kick Lucy out I'll ask him if she could stay.

"Natsu?" I asked to make sure if he's there.

"Yes, Lisanna?" Natsu was watching television, I doubt it.

"Can Lucy stay at Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Nope, the invalid number is 100 only."

"S-She was crying, I heard her! She ended up the call without saying anything!" I said.

"Okay, I'll try something! Bye!" I heard Natsu said in a stupidly way.

My phone was ringing... RING...RING..

"Hello? This is Levy!" Levy said.

"Why did you call me!" I asked.

"Because we have A SUPER BAD NEWS!" Levy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Lucy, Lucy said in a note. I'll read it," Levy said as she continued,

_"Dear Levy, Lisanna and other fellow Fairy Tail members,_

_This is hard for me to say but my father sent me to a other school because you kicked me out of Fairy Tail. I felt very sad like when my mother was dead you were a family but I can't help thinking, "Why?"._

_So this is my farewell, my new school is, "Blue Pegasus High School"._

_I wish you great day, Fairy Tail._

_Sincerely, Lucy."_

"W-What?" I said confusingly.

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

"Lucy, this is you're new school but it's a boarding school. That's why I packed your things." My father, Judo/Jude said.

"Yes, father." I said as I carried my huge bag and all my other things.

"I enrolled you here when you were 1st year high school but you refused." My father said.

"I know, I refused cause' I didn't think that it fitted me." I said.

"Bye, Lucy." My father said leaving.

I was opening the school gate and there it was the 'Blue Pegasus High School'.

"Lucy!" I head a familiar sound.

"Hibiki?" I was quite confused.

"We haven't seen each other in 3 years!" Hibiki said as he smiled.

"Yeah." I said smiling sweetly.

"This is my best friend, Jenny Realight!"

"Hi, Lucy! I'm Jenny!" Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny! I'm Lucy." I smiled.

"Wait, you are the one who one who beat Minerva in the Grand Rock Tournament!"

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I was beat by Mirajane in the Cheer-leading in the battle! I hate it!" Jenny said with a hint of annoyed.

"It's okay, you're going to beat her! I know their weaknesses!" I said.

"Were going to be best friends!" I heard her scream.

"I'm going to leave you alone.." Hibiki said.

"Announcement: Lucy Heartfilia is the 'New Girl at School' and her roommates are Jenny Realight and Angelica Causino." The principal said

"Were ROOMMATES!" Jenny screamed which caused everyone to sweat-drop.

* * *

I was packing off my stuff, there were many stuff in my bag even my electric guitar!

"Hello, I'm Angelica but you can call me Angel." I was surprised that she was smiling and wants me to become a friend.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said as she was smiling and went to her room. _(In this boarding school there were separate rooms and everyone has their very own queen size bed)_

_This _is wonderful, I made new friends they treat me like I was the god here!

"This is my new life and school!" I said as I smiled.

* * *

[Lisanna's POV]

"W-What?" I said confusingly.

"It's true, her things are gone and everything you could imagine!" Levy said.

"I'm going to find her!" I said.

"I'll help you!" Levy said.

* * *

Yes, this is completely annoying but there are times that you are annoyed and simply super annoyed.

I'm so sorry! D:

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Who do you choose?_

_Chapter 2_

Author: **Hello, guys! This a new chapter and hope you have a great day!**

Lucy: **Why is Erza at home locked up and can't even get out?**

Author: **I kept her in so nobody would interu-**

Natsu: **Hey, Lucy and The Author!**

Author: **Why you little punk, why does people kept interrupting me?**

Wendy: _*Holds the Author to prevent her to try killing Natsu*_** Enjoy this story! and R&R please!**

**Mirajane: Isn't that Romeo's line?**

Author: _*Ignores*_

Mirajane: **Don't ignore me!**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

_[Lisanna's POV]_

_"W-What?" I said confusingly._

_"It's true, her things are gone and everything you could imagine!" Levy said._

_"I'm going to find her!" I said._

_"I'll help you!" Levy said._

* * *

[At the middle of the midnight]

[Jenny Realight's POV]

I'm so scared! This is the middle of the night!

I can't sleep but maybe I can't sleep because there is a Cheer-leading and Grand Rock Tournament next week.

I'm going to wake up Lucy. I went to Lucy's room and tried to wake her up and ended up with a Waked Lucy.

"Why did you wake me up, Jenny?" Lucy said.

"I'm scared it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep!" I said.

"Jenny, you can sleep just close your eyes and there you have fallen asleep." she said as she began to sleep.

"Okay." I went to my room and there I closed my eyes and fallen asleep.

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

RING..RING..RING..

I woke up and I'm going to my classroom. Each one of us has a bathroom.

I can get along with this school everyday. I'm going to be fine. I went to change and when I looked myself at the mirror, I saw my reflection and our uniform was pretty cool.

It has a 'Blue Pegasus' sign in the pocket side and they have a blue ribbon in our neck and our belt is blue too.

I went to Jenny's room. She was dressing herself up.

"Lucy, there you are! Let's go to the classroom after I finish these." Jenny said.

* * *

Jenny and I went to our classroom and we were at Science class.

"Class, I'm Sir. Ichiya. My full name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki," Sir Ichiya said as he continued his sentence, "The partners are going to be re-arranged because there is a new girl in school. I am going to partner you to anyone in the class. Okay, Jenny Realight and Ren Akatsuki, Lucy Heartfilia and Hibiki Laytis/Lates, Eve Tearm and Angelica Causino, Michelle Antonio and Karen Lilica [she'll be dead, anywhere soon] and etc." Sir Ichiya said.

"Awww... Lucy you're not my lab partner." Jenny said as she pouted.

"It's okay, you'e going to get along with him." I said as I went to Hibiki's desk.

"Hey, Lucy." Hibiki said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Okay, you're going to make a experiment that shows wonderful colors!" Sir Ichiya said.

Hibiki and I wore our lab coat, our gloves and the eye lab glasses. [I don't really know what to call it]

"So we'll arrange this toxic to this transparent color to make the color a beautiful sky blue." I said.

"How do you know this thing?" he asked.

"I know this thing, I always study." I answered.

"Oh."

"Class, we are having a field trip with Sabertooth and Fairy Tail in the Water Park, Carnival, Zoo, etc." Sir Ichiya said.

"Sir, do we have to pay?" I asked.

"Yes, but you're going to pay when it's the end of school." Sir Ichiya answered.

"Oh, Erza might be there." I said.

"You know Mrs. Erza? She's my love! MEN~!" Sir Ichiya said.

"Really?" I said confusingly distracted.

"Yes and by the way, are you done?" Sir Ichiya asked.

"We are already done." I answered.

"Oh, I'll check that."

* * *

"We got an A+, I can't believe it!" I said.

"We got C-, I hate it!" Jenny said.

"Let's go to our room." I said.

"Okay." she answered back.

"Wait, that's the information in the field trip." I said.

What: **Field Trip**

Who will you give your pay in the end of the school year: **Principal Bob**

When: **09/07/2012**

Pay: **2,000 jewels = $200**

"Field Trip, neh? Let's join Lucy!" Jenny said.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's go now." she said as I just nodded.

* * *

Time_Skip: 1_week_later

"Lucy!" I heard someone said.

"Jenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jenny!" she said.

"Oh, what do you need. We are going to stage now, we joined the Grand Rock Tournament." I said.

"I know but I'll ask you later, we're going to do something now." she said as she went to do the something.

"Here we have the Blue Pegasus Team!" The announcer said. I grabbed my electric guitar.

"Hello, people! We are going to sing a song," I said as they grabbed their instruments, "1..2..3.."

_Lucy- Italics_

**Angelica - Bold**

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve - Underlined

All together - Normal

**Far away, far away**  
**Waste away tonight**  
**Tonight my heart's on the loose**

_Oh lights and action_  
_I just can't be satisfied_  
_Oh losers and choosers_  
_Won't you please hold on my life_  
_Oh hours and hours_  
_Like the dog years of the day_  
_Old story, same old story_  
_Won't you see the light of day_

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you

[Instrumental]

_Oh love, oh Love_  
_Won't your rain on me tonight_  
_Oh ride, free ride_  
_WOn't you take me close to you_

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Tonight my heart's on the loose...  
Tonight my heart's on the loose...

"What's the next song?"

"Burn It Down by Linkin Park." Eve said.

"This is our second song!"

_Lucy- Italics_

**Angelica Causino - Bold**

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve - Underlined

All together - Normal

_The cycle repeated,_  
_As explosions broke in the sky,_  
_All that I needed,_  
_Was the one thing I couldn't find,_

_And you were there at the turn,_  
_Waiting to let me know,_

Chorus:  
We're building it up,  
To break it back down  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

The colors conflicted,  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this,  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.

**And you were there at the turn,**  
**Caught in the burning glow.**  
**And I was there at the turn,**  
**Waiting to let you go.**  
**We're building it up,**  
**To break it back down**  
**We're building it up,**  
**To burn it down**  
**We can't wait,**  
**To burn it to the ground.**

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed,  
When you told that lie.

I played solider,  
You played king,  
And struck me down,  
When I kissed that ring.

You lost that right,  
To hold that crown,  
I built you up,  
But you let me down.

So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn.

And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know.

**We're building it up,**  
**To break it back down,**  
**We're building it up,**  
**To burn it down,**

_[We can't wait,_  
_To burn it to the ground._  
_So when you fall,_  
_I'll take my turn,_  
_And fan the flames,_  
_As your blazes burn. ] x2_

**We can't wait,**  
**To burn it to the ground... **

"Give you're hands for, Blue Pegasus Team!" The Announcer said as we left.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Indeed." Angelica said.

"Let's go back." Eve said as we left.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing guys!

Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thanks for liking all my stories.

GoldenRoseTanya: You always say that mostly in my stories! Anyways, thanks.

AngelXReaper: Thanks for favoriting my story!

AngelDevilButterfly139: Let's try!

The 1st song was sang by: Green Day

The 2nd was: Linkin Park


	3. Chapter 3: Volleyball

**[Chapter 3: Volleyball]**

"_Give your hands for the Blue Pegasus Team!" The announcer said as we left._

"_That was amazing!" I said._

"_Indeed." Angelica said._

"_Let's go back." Eve said as we followed his order and left._

**[A day later...]**

"Lucy, my friends and I are going to play volleyball, want to join us?" Jenny said as Lucy replied, "Sure, just a minute."

Lucy went to her closet and wore her Blue Pegasus Gym Uniform. Lucy approached Jenny and went to the gym.

They have reached the gym and they are ready to defeat the other team. The referee whistled his whistle as the game started.

After the game, the Blue Pegasus Team lost. Laughs were heard from the other team and a member from the team said, "The blonde girl I so weak!"

The girl's words were heard by the blonde girl, her dark aura rises. Lucy said with a trying-to-not-kill-them look, "We want a rematch."

"You'll lose anyway! Then, okay!" The green haired girl said as she gave the ball to Lucy.

Poor ball, he's going to be dead after this. Lucy threw the ball to one of the members, the ball was lightning fast.

The girl who has said that Lucy is weak is lying to the ground unconscious. Lucy smiled evilly, "Who wants to play a game?"

The other team raised a white flag signaling a forfeit sign. Lucy's dark aura disappeared and said, "Good game!"

The other team sweat-dropped from the sight and suddenly sighed in relief. A member of the other team said, "Angel has to stop being cocky." The other members nodded.

Lucy left along with Jenny, Jenny was proud to see Lucy leveling up at her fury or her scariness. Jenny asked Lucy, "Lucy, where did you get that necklace?"

"Well, it was from my precious mother who _passed away_." Lucy said the last part sadly remembering the time that her father was the one who is to blame.

"Sorry for bringing that up." Jenny said as she tried to make the blonde girl try to smile.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine with it; I always wanted to try to say it to you anyways. Let's get going and pack for the field trip!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're right past is past." Jenny replied as she smiled sweetly to her friend, how she could ever imagine a day with her bestfriend.

**~At the Trimens' Room...**

Did you ever imagine what they're apartment looks like? It has sky blue wallpaper, and picture frames were all hanged up in the beautiful wall.

They're beds were king-sized beds.

"I've found you; but I still haven't told you. Please forgive me." Eve said as he wiped his tears.

A picture of a young blonde beauty with a brownish blonde haired boy together in this picture and this picture was being held by the popular Hibiki Lates.

"Where have you been in my life?" He said as he smiled.


End file.
